STFD Os Gladiadores
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Quando Roxton e Marguerite declaram guerra, somente uma pessoa terá coragem de testemunhar esse combate. Em homenagem ao dia das crianças!
1. Capítulo Um

**STFD – OS GLADIADORES**

AUTHOR: Lady F., Towanda

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME (episódio), SE TUDO FOSSE DIFERENTE (fic).**

Da série STFD leiam também as fics STFD - O Duelo e STFD - Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido. Divirtam-se!

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

****

* * *

Quando Roxton e Marguerite declaram guerra, somente uma pessoa terá coragem de testemunhar esse combate.

* * *

Marguerite e Verônica arranjaram uma nova diversão que mais do que isto tornou-se um enigma.

Observar Roxton e Thomy que ultimamente estavam bem próximos.

Sempre que tinha um tempo, o caçador pegava o garoto e ia com ele para uma área mais isolada na base da casa da árvore onde os dois ficavam por horas.

Olhando da varanda as duas mulheres tentavam descobrir o que ocorria, mas da posição em que se encontravam apenas conseguiam perceber que os dois estavam por lá.

Summerllee e Malone pediram a Challenger que tentasse descobrir, mas decididamente Roxton não queria que ninguém interferisse em qualquer coisa que eles estivessem fazendo.

E eles estavam fazendo...arapucas.

John Roxton era menino e, muito antes de ter seu primeiro rifle, adorava seguir pegadas de pequenos animais e armar arapucas dos mais diversos tipos e formas. Com o passar dos anos, conforme ia crescendo, esse prazer foi sendo esquecido.

Até o dia em que percebeu que Thomy seria o álibi perfeito para que ele voltasse a fazer algo que gostava sem que ninguém, especialmente Marguerite, ficasse zombando por ser coisa de criança e não de um homem.

Então, eles iam para o cantinho onde John havia escondido alguns utensílios e começavam a brincadeira.

Roxton também confirmou algo que há muito já desconfiava. Thomy era ótima companhia. Era o ouvinte perfeito, sempre prestando atenção, com os olhinhos atentos. Não que entendesse a que lhe era dito ou ensinado, mas parecia se divertir com a dedicação de Roxton ao tentar explicar as coisas.

"Preste atenção garoto. Você tem que amarrar bem firme os gravetos. Se ficar frouxo, a arapuca desmonta quando cair...e você tem que puxar a corda muito rápido ou então o bicho foge. Entendeu?" – Thomy balançou a cabeça concordando.

Foi Verônica quem percebeu. Ela contou a Ned que contou a Summerllee que contou a Challenger que contou a Marguerite que deveria ter contado a Roxton, mas não o fez. De alguma forma ela ia se divertir à custa do pobre caçador.

Qualquer que fosse a situação sempre que ouvia a palavra "entendeu" Thomy balançava afirmativamente a cabeça.

"Em breve, vamos entrar na mata e testar para ver se nossa armadilha vai funcionar." – Roxton trabalhava ajoelhado no chão. Thomy corria em volta dele e com um gritinho pulou no pescoço do caçador. Roxton riu e colocou o menino a sua frente. – "e uma coisa muito importante. Um caçador deve ser silencioso, então você tem que ficar bem quieto." – Thomy não se conteve e gritou mais uma vez empurrando Roxton que caiu de costas gargalhando.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Como vou fazer você ficar quieto por mais do que alguns segundos?"

Também usando gravetos bem finos, Roxton simulava pegadas de pássaro na terra e ia seguindo a trilha inventada.

"É assim que vamos seguir nossa presa." – explicou o homem andando ao lado do garoto, devagar pé ante pé. Thomy correu na frente dele e com as mãozinhas apagou as pegadas.

"Não!." – segurou a criança sorridente – "É pra seguir e não destruir as pegadas, entendeu?" – e uma vez mais Thomy balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Depois de dias e dias "treinando" seu pequeno parceiro, Roxton decidiu leva-lo a uma "perigosa" caçada de algum animal de pequeno porte, distante a no máximo uns trezentos metros da casa da árvore.

E da varanda da casa da árvore, as duas mulheres olharam os audazes caçadores entrarem na mata.

Montaram as arapucas, colocaram as iscas e esconderam-se nos arbustos. Foi ai que John percebeu que aquela tarefa poderia se mostrar impossível.

Atraído pelas migalhas deixadas, o pequeno pássaro pousou e foi ciscando e seguindo o caminho que o levaria a armadilha. Roxton prendia a respiração, ansioso, aguardando o animal ficar preso na engenhoca...

"shshshshshshshshshshshsh!!!"

"DROGA!" – Roxton correu atrás de Thomy que fazia barulho e corria agitando as mãozinhas na direção do pássaro que saiu voando.

Agarrando o garoto Roxton tentou explicar.

"Eu disse em silêncio. E é para capturar os animais e não salva-los. Entendeu?"

* * *

John Roxton não se lembrava de quando começou seu interesse pela caça e aventuras. Provavelmente ao observar o pai e o irmão mais velho William. E foram eles que lhe ensinaram a viver ao ar livre.

Nascera em berço de ouro. Seu pai tinha o título de Lorde e era respeitado nos altos círculos da Europa. A mãe, reservada, cumpria suas tarefas adequadamente, mas não gostava das aventuras do marido, e posteriormente de seus filhos.

Quando crianças William e John eram muito unidos. Inicialmente os irmãos andavam pela periferia da cidade em que nascera em busca de aventuras, com o mais velho sempre assumindo com orgulho seu dever de protetor e orientador do irmão. Foi quando John aprendeu a fazer arapucas simples. Conforme o tempo passava iam cada vez mais longe e faziam armadilhas cada vez mais complexas.

Quando John ganhou seu primeiro rifle, William começou a levá-lo para terrenos baldios. Devidamente preparados com comida, água e munição passavam o dia praticando tiro. E John não só aprendeu com rapidez como superou o irmão atraindo cada vez mais a atenção do pai, enquanto se afastavam cada vez mais de William.

Mas foi só quando ambos se tornaram adultos que o caçador finalmente percebeu o ciúme de William

E foi provavelmente tentando reconquistar esta atenção que William não só se aventurou com eles naquele safári, mas principalmente arriscou-se diante do animal.

E naquele dia tudo deu errado. Primeiro William Roxton perdeu o único tiro que tinha. Depois John, ao tentar salva-lo, atirou acertando não um, mas dois alvos para em seguida olhar com horror o irmão tombar morto, vítima de sua arma.

Com o coração cheio de culpa, John viu o pai morrer três semanas depois, provavelmente de desgosto, herdando um título que ele tinha certeza não devia lhe pertencer.

Embora soubesse que o peso da culpa o acompanharia pelo resto de seus dias, foi só quando refugiou-se nos mosteiros do Tibet que Lord John Roxton tomou a decisão de continuar sua vida da melhor maneira que pudesse.

* * *

As dolorosas lembranças do caçador foram interrompidas quando Thomy ameaçou correr para espantar a quinta presa do dia.

Mais do que depressa Roxton agarrou-o. No entanto quando viu o coelho começar a fugir impacientou-se e largando a criança começou a correr atrás do animal. Tentava pega-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava não perder o menino de vista. E foi por isso que não viu a pequena depressão onde pisou sem firmeza torcendo o pé e caindo estendido no chão.

"Ai" – gemeu já segurando a perna machucada. Olhou para cima e viu Thomy aproximar-se para em seguida ficar de cócoras observando-o com curiosidade.

"Tudo culpa sua, seu caçador de araque" – Disse John fazendo uma careta de dor e apontando para o pequeno parceiro que continuou olhando para ele.

Sempre resmungado e com cuidado o homem tirou a bota examinando o pé que começava a inchar. Não estava quebrado. Mais do que a dor ele imaginou o que diriam os amigos da casa da árvore, principalmente a herdeira, se o vissem naquela situação embaraçosa. Tinha que agir rápido e voltar para casa antes que alguém percebesse. Viu um galho solto que poderia usar como muletas, a alguns metros de distância.

"Thomy. Pegue o galho" – apontou para o pedaço de madeira. Roxton riu ao ver o menino correr animadamente até o local que ele indicara, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez quando o pequeno lhe trouxe uma...folha.

"Não. O galho" – impacientou-se o nobre.

Roxton deitou-se no chão cansado de tentar falar alguma coisa ao garoto. Thomy soltou um gritinho e pulou em cima dele rindo.

"Você é único, Thomy.. Eu aqui quase chorando de dor e você fica tentando brincar comigo.. Eu acho que estou ficando muito rabugento, me desculpe, está bem?"

Inexplicavelmente Thomy sorria feliz, e abraçava o caçador o quanto podia, até enjoar.

Roxton percebeu o quanto Thomy era especial, também para ele. Olhava-o tão orgulhoso, tinha que admitir, Verônica e agora,Ned, estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho. Já não conseguia imaginar como seria a rotina da casa sem o pequeno.

"Bem, vamos tentar novamente..."

Roxton levantou-se com dificuldade, fazendo caretas, o que fez o garoto rir ainda mais. John queria rir também, mas seu pé latejava e doía muito. Conseguiu dar alguns passos, mesmo com dor e seu parceiro o acompanhou meio encabulado. Chegou perto do galho que serviria como bengala e apontou. Desta vez, não teve como Thomy errar.

"Vamos ver se agora voltamos pra casa. Podemos continuar praticando outro dia não é?"

John começou a caminhar e chamou Thomy

"Ei... vamos embora rapaz.."

Thomy parecia distraído até que ouviu a voz do caçador e pareceu acordar.Então, começou a recolher as coisas, ou pelo menos o pouco que cabia em seus pequenos braços.

Roxton observou e sorriu, admirado em como ele se lembrara das recomendações de Verônica antes de sair.

"Olha, você é bem forte, eu não consigo carregar isso tudo sozinho." - John fez o elogio, mas pensou que Thomy fosse ficar orgulhoso, ao invés de olhá-lo com a bengala, de cima em baixo, como quem diz; - "Eu sei que você não é forte como eu"

* * *

Marguerite gargalhava vendo Roxton caminhar com dificuldade até o sofá, vermelho não se sabe se de raiva ou vergonha.

"Quer dizer que o pirralhinho levou você pra passear..."

"Marguerite, por favor..."

"Não, não, espere aí John, eu tenho que registrar isso!!!" - Disse com um brilho divertido nos olhos, enquanto John ficava roxo.

"O-o que você vai fazer?!?!?" - Perguntou desacreditado.

"Ah..." - Com um pesar na voz, parou diante da escada para o laboratório, voltando para junto dos dois. - "Esqueci que nossa câmera está com problemas...Mas tudo bem, você vai ficar assim por um bom tempo!"

Thomy pulava em volta de Roxton imitando, soltando gemidos de "ai ui ai ui" enquanto John olhava severamente para o garoto, que parecia conspirar contra ele, ou receber ordens de Marguerite.

"Teremos tempo o bastante para rir do John, não é pirralhinho?" - Marguerite sorriu animada enquanto ele pareceu pular mais alegre e John quase arrancava os cabelos.

"Marguerite...está doendo!!!" - Reclamou como uma criança carente, a não ser pela expressão.

Ela cruzou os braços diante dele. Estava sorrindo, triunfante, se deliciava com aquela cena, John implorando por ajuda!

"Pare de reclamar seu bebê chorão, eu vou trazer a maleta do milagre..."

"Ah, deixa meu pé melhorar, você vai ver..."

"O quê? Você disse alguma coisa? Lembre-se que você agora depende exclusivamente da minha benevolência e piedade Lorde John Richard Roxton!"

"Não, não disse nada Marguerite...ai, por favor..." - John estava se entortando no sofá enquanto se deitava, com expressão de dor.

A herdeira rodou os olhos. - "Como são fracos!"

Quando Marguerite saiu, Roxton sentou-se tentando agarrar o menino que logo, parou de debochar.

"Parou porque, sua cúmplice não está mais aqui para te proteger é? É isso que ganho por te levar pra passear garotinho?"

Thomy se escondeu atrás da cadeira, observando-o, sorrindo como um moleque travesso, pois John não podia se levantar.

"Depois conversaremos a sós." - Cochichou o caçador enquanto voltava a deitar e gemer ao ver Marguerite chegando.

"Ainda chorando? Que vergonha my lorde"

"Não é vergonha sentir dor 'my lady'"

Marguerite pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto do caçador, limpando-lhe o pé para começar a enfaixar. Thomy correu para perto dela, parecia aflito. Coçava as mãozinhas, como fazia sempre que queria dizer chamar a atenção para alguma coisa e não conseguia.

"Thomy, depois nós rimos mais, agora preciso cuidar deste bebezão."

Mas o garoto insistia em ficar ali perto puxando a blusa de Marguerite e apontando para o pé de Roxton que pareceu entender o que Thomy queria, e lançou olhares nada amigáveis para o menino, que continuou a cutucar Marguerite agora por trás da cadeira, nas costas.

Com o garoto fazendo-lhe cócegas era impossível para a herdeira cuidar apropriadamente do caçador .

"Thomy!" - Chamou sua atenção. - "Eu sei que você quer rir, mas agora não!!!"

Então ele ficou muito nervoso, e pareceu perder o receio de se aproximar de John. Parou entre os dois adultos dando uma olhada prolongada para cada um e em seguida para o pé machucado. De repente, gritou dando um chute no pé do homem, fazendo-o revirar os olhos de dor e soltar um gemido abafado na almofada.

Marguerite assustou-se com a atitude do menino e mais ainda ao vê-lo observar o homem, franzindo a sobrancelha e coçando a cabeça, como se não entendesse o porquê daquela reação. Continuava a apontar pra ele desesperado, tentando dizer algo para a herdeira.

De súbito, pegou rapidamente o chapéu de Roxton e fingiu mancar como ele. Marguerite observou aquilo. Depois parou de mancar e andou normalmente e com as mãos erguidas como garras, atrás de alguma coisa.

"Quem ele está imitando?" - Marguerite colocou as mãos na cintura e virou-se para o caçador que parecia dançar no sofá, e parou imediatamente.

"Eu não sei...Não faço idéia." - Disse inocentemente para Marguerite enquanto ela o encarava desafiadoramente.

"Me parece que ele está imitando um John muito bom do pé!"

"Ele está conspirando contra mim!!!" Tentou se explicar.

"Eu não sou idiota, entendeu?" - gritou a mulher se levantando da cadeira. Thomy a cutucou balançando a cabeça.

"Mas..."

"Mas nada!" Ela fechou a maleta e jogou no colo de Roxton e indo para o outro lado da sala com Thomy, logo atrás.

"Vou te mostrar uma coisa." - Ele olhou intrigado e ela continuou - "Thomy. Roxton é um idiota entendeu? "

Thomy balançou a cabeça. Quando parou Marguerite olhou para o caçador rindo. Depois repetiu.

"Entendeu?... Entendeu?..." - Marguerite pegou o menino, que balançava a cabeça sem parar, pela mão e se aproximou do o caçador boquiaberto.

"Agora você sabe o quanto ele é idiota". – Disse retomando o curativo do humilde, quieto e inerte John Roxton.

Uns quinze dias depois...

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**_STFD_ – OS GLADIADORES**

"**Capítulo Dois"**

* * *

"Grrr, vá pro inferno Roxton!!!" - Gritou Marguerite furiosa.

"Você também!!!" - Respondeu John no mesmo tom.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!!!" – Veronica chegava estranhando todo aquele alvoroço.

"Nada Verônica, estamos cantando!!!" - Debochou a herdeira.

"Marguerite..." - Verônica se segurou para não responder a altura, afinal este não era o motivo pelo qual estava ali.

"Eu explico..." – Roxton se adiantou.

"E então?" - A loira cruzou os braços aguardando o esclarecimento.

"Seja o que for, não acredite, é calúnia!" - Interrompeu a herdeira, que recebeu olhares de repreensão dos dois.

"Será que posso continuar?" - A pergunta foi dirigida à Marguerite, porém John continuou encarando Verônica. A morena deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. O caçador prosseguiu.

"Marguerite está com ciúmes do..."

"CIÚMES?? EU?? Não existe esta palavra em meu vocabulário!" – Ela irritou-se ainda mais.

"Talvez eu precise que você me esclareça melhor." - Verônica respondeu, mas vendo John se aproveitar, retrucou para ele - "Continue, não tenho tanto tempo assim para vocês dois!".

"Obrigado, Verônica... Eu espero não ser interrompido novamente..." - Marguerite deu uma risadinha - "Como eu dizia, Marguerite está com ciúmes do meu relacionamento com..." - Hesitou para se deliciar com a expressão aflita de Marguerite. Virou-se para ela e falou pausadamente articulando bem as palavras - "...Thomy..." - Ele sorriu descaradamente, enquanto ela quase o enforcava.

"Roxton, quem lhe deu o direito de tirar conclusões sobre o que eu penso?".

"Então você admite!".

"SE fosse verdade..."

A voz calma de Verônica interveio na conversa chamando a atenção dos dois.

"Era só isso? Essa gritaria, essa troca de 'elogios', era só por isso? Eu perdi meu tempo aqui, pensando que era coisa séria, no entanto... Não acredito!"

"Ora, era só para faze-la entender que não sou uma 'propriedade Krux'" – Roxton ignorou o comentário da loira.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus..." - Marguerite balançou a cabeça.

"Então o que é?" - Replicou Roxton rapidamente, sem dar espaço para ela continuar.

"Não é nada, apenas lamento que o pirralhinho passe um tempo que seria extremamente proveitoso, com você. Roxton, você tem que entender que ele não tem culpa de você não ter tido muito tempo na infância!"

"Tempo, infância? Você acha que fico brincando com ele porque quero?".

"Sim, e umas brincadeirinhas muito sem graça por sinal...".

"Brincadeirinhas? Arapucas não são brincadeirinhas!!!" - Exaltou-se o caçador.

"Ohhhhhh sim, muitíssimo!!!"

"Pelo menos ele aprende algo comigo!".

A esta altura Verônica, já havia sentado calmamente na mesa da cozinha, e comia uma maçã enquanto observava entretida a discussão.

"O que você quer dizer com isso???".

"Eu? Nada..." - Roxton deu os ombros.

"John Roxton" - Soou extremamente séria - "Você está insinuando que aquele... aquele pirralhinho, não aprende nada quando está comigo? É isso?!?".

"Veja bem, eu não disse nada, Verônica está aqui de prova..."

"Não me metam nessa confusão." – riu a moça.

"Ok. Vamos fazer um trato: Em uma semana, quem lhe ensinar mais coisas fica sem fazer suas obrigações por aqui durante um mês e meio, e quem perder, fica com tarefas dobradas" - Os olhos de Marguerite quase saltavam de raiva ao ver a calma do Lorde.

"Isto mais parece uma aposta".

"Encare como quiser" - Verônica observava tudo de braços cruzados, enquanto Marguerite falava - "Acho bom ir se preparando".

"Feito!!! Gosto de desafios 'Marguerite Krux' ".

"Gostaria mais quando pudesse vence-los 'Lord John Roxton' " - E saiu apressada sendo observada por dois curiosos.

"Do que você está rindo Verônica?".

"Bom, além do fato de que terei babá durante uma semana?".

* * *

Mesmo sem a disputa ter começado, os moradores tinham a impressão de que os dois já estavam em combate.

Verônica havia explicado o acontecido aos outros que não acreditaram. Mas, sabendo da "acirrada disputa", ela permitiu que a situação tomasse maiores proporções.

"Ninguém se intromete" - Verônica deixou bem claro para todos. - "Vamos ver onde isto vai parar".

Na cabeça da moça tudo seria muito simples. Ela deixaria Thomy por conta dos dois encrenqueiros e ficaria monitorando em caso de eventuais problemas.

* * *

A noite quando foram se deitar Malone interviu.

"Tenho uma idéia" – sorriu ele.

"É? E você vai me contar?"

"Marguerite e Roxton fizeram uma aposta, certo?"

"Certo."

"Então que tal nos aproveitarmos disso?"

"O que é que você tem em mente?"

"Uma semana." – Ele abraçou a moça – "Hum!!! Poderíamos sair por uma semana...Só você e eu." – Ele aproximou-se ainda mais. Verônica riu incrédula.

"Você deve estar brincando." – Ela olhou para Malone que abriu ainda mais o sorriso – "Não. Você não está brincando."

"Eu sei que parece uma idéia maluca..."

"É uma idéia maluca."

"Jamais deixariam que algo de mal acontecesse ao Thomy, e ele adora os dois. E nós já cuidamos dele antes quando você ficou doente lembra?".

"Mas todos estavam juntos. E você também estava por perto."

"Ele já está acostumado com todos na casa. Vai sentir sua falta, mas você ficará longe por pouco tempo."

"Eu morreria de saudades." – choramingou ela.

Ned apertou-a ainda mais consolando.

"Me diga. Desde que estamos juntos quantos dias inteiros tivemos só para nós?"

Veronica nem pensou antes de responder.

"Nenhum."

"Então imagine. Só nós dois, juntinhos, explorando o platô."

Foi a vez dela aconchegar-se ainda mais com um sorriso.

"Hum. Estou imaginando."

"Você sabe que eu adoro esse menininho, mas..."

"Uma semana é muito tempo Ned." - Malone percebeu que ela estava cedendo.

"Menos tempo então. Cinco dias. Que tal?"

Verônica franziu o cenho aflita, mas após uma pausa completou hesitante.

"Três dias. E eles vão se comprometer a mandar sinais com os espelhos pela manhã e a tarde."

"Está certo." – Ned continuou seu avanço – "Eu vou adorar não ter que dividir minha dama com o pequeno cavalheiro pelo menos por uns dias."

"Vem cá." – Rindo Verônica puxou Malone.

* * *

Verônica determinou as regras da disputa. A mesa do jantar reuniu os "gladiadores" Roxton e Marguerite, as testemunhas Summerllee, Challenger e Malone e o "discípulo" Thomy.

"Depois de amanhã, a partir das sete horas Thomy ficará integralmente aos cuidados de vocês dois."

"Pode confiar em mim" – Interrompeu Roxton virando-se sarcasticamente para Marguerite que olhou com desdém.

"Quietos" – Veronica continuou – "E para garantir que nenhum de nós possa interferir, eu e Ned estaremos partindo para o norte por três dias."

O caçador e a herdeira entreolharam-se assustados. Estavam animados com a disputa, mas ficar com o menino sem Veronica ou Malone por perto, já era outra coisa.

"Espere um instante..." – Começou Roxton hesitante.

"Algum problema Lord Roxton?" – Provocou Marguerite tão apavorada quanto ele, mas sem deixar transparecer.

Roxton replicou.

"Claro que não senhorita Krux. Só estou pensando que Veronica vai sentir falta do garoto"

"E eu e Challenger vamos para oeste colher amostras" – interrompeu Summerllee.

"Nós vamos?" – espantou-se Challenger olhando para o botânico.

"Você não vai querer estar aqui quando isso começar, vai?" – como sempre a lógica de Arthur era imbatível.

"Prefiro correr dos raptors." – Brincou George.

Com Thomy sentado a sua frente na mesa observando o movimento, Ned ria sem parar.

"Estamos combinados então" – Continuou Veronica fingindo tranqüilidade, a muito custo contendo o riso. – "As regras são as seguintes: 1) Thomy tem uma rotina e vocês vão segui-la a risca. 2) Nenhum dos dois o levará mata adentro sem que o outro esteja junto" – Veronica olhou para Roxton recordando o episódio da arapuca.

O caçador abaixou a cabeça com ar de menino travesso enquanto Marguerite soltava uma sonora gargalhada. Veronica prosseguiu.

"3) Ao amanhecer e cair da tarde mandarão mensagens usando os espelhos e aguardarão nossas respostas. 4) Vocês vão dividir os horários de ficar com ele. Não quero que Thomy seja puxado para lá e para cá. Se vocês vão ensinar alguma coisa a ele, façam direito. 5) Quem conseguir fazer com que ele aprenda a coisa mais relevante será o vencedor. E nada de força-lo. Concordam?"

"Está perfeito" – responderam ao mesmo tempo o caçador e a herdeira olhando-se desafiadoramente. Já iam se levantando quando Veronica interrompeu com voz muito firme.

"E o mais importante." – A loira inclinou-se na mesa encarando os dois com olhar severo. Até Marguerite, acostumada a conflitos, sentiu um arrepio na espinha – "Se acontecer qualquer coisa a ele, eu mato vocês. E não vai ser rápido. Entenderam?". Disse calmamente, e os dois concordaram rapidamente balançando a cabeça.

Ao término da reunião Veronica, Ned e Thomy davam boa noite aos amigos.

"Qual foi a piada Malone?" - Roxton intrigou-se ao ver o amigo sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Nada, só estava comentando com Verônica que isso vai ser mais do que um teste vai ser um treinamento pra vocês..." - Verônica não pode conter o riso que Ned já tinha há muito tempo.

"Muito engraçado" - Marguerite ruborizou, e Roxton ficou sem saber o que dizer.

"Boa noite, e descansem. Acreditem, vocês vão precisar". – O casal e o menino se retiraram deixando Marguerite e Roxton olhando um para a cara do outro.

"Até logo Marguerite... ah, e boa sorte..." – Sorriu.

"Você é quem vai precisar John... ah..." - Imitou - "Bons sonhos".

"Terei... sonharei em como você ficará graciosa caçando o jantar durante um longo mês".

"Melhor ainda seria ver o grande caçador, com linha e agulha na mão, tentando fazer alguma coisa" - Ironizou.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, sonhe comigo" - John a despiu com o olhar, enquanto ela queimava por dentro, de raiva.

"...muitas vezes vira pesadelo".

"Não teve graça Marguerite" - Ele ficou sério.

Ela se aproximou com a expressão de provocação e um certo brilho no olhar. Quando estava bem próxima a ele, sorriu e murmurou. - "Teve sim".

John suspirou quando ela deixou o ambiente. Aquela mulher atiçava seus nervos. - "Espero que eu tenha uma boa noite de sono, pois depois de amanhã acordarei bem cedo e começarei as aulas do Thomy".

Marguerite, já em seu quarto, pensava. "Depois de amanhã levantarei primeiro que Verônica, e levarei o pirralhinho comigo. Me aguarde Roxton".

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	3. Capítulo Três

Obrigada!!!...

**Claudia, Nay, Jessica, Nessa Reinehr, Cris, Fabi, Mary, Gio, Taiza, Camila Geisa, Kakau, Marie Darcanjo, Rosa, Jéssy, ArianaKrux**

... Vocês são demais!!!

**STFD – OS GLADIADORES**

"**Capítulo Três"**

* * *

"Bom dia Marguerite!" - Verônica a saudou e Thomy lhe deu um largo sorriso além de balbuciar coisas inteligíveis. Com o passar do tempo ele ia aumentando a quantidade de sons diferentes. E parecia se alegrar mais e mais ao ver a herdeira, que fingia indiferença. - "Dormiu bem?". A pergunta veio mais em tom sarcástico, já que eram quase onze da manhã.

"Onde estão os outros?" - Perguntou ela, já se servindo de uma xícara de café.

"Depende... a quem você se refere?" - Verônica dava suco para o menino.

"Deixa pra lá..." - Tomou um gole ignorando a loira e o pequeno.

Verônica deu os ombros, mas preservou o bom humor. - "Tudo bem" - E saiu no elevador com o menino que ainda tomava seu suco de maracujá.

Por mais que não parecesse, Marguerite tinha acordado há muito tempo. Estava fazendo planos de como vencer John nesta disputa. Claro que não seria fácil, ela sabia bem disso, mas tinha que ser excelente, simplesmente perfeita para não falhar em nada. A começar pelo horário.

Já sabia, melhor do que John, os horários do menino. Planejava ensinar alguma coisa a Thomy quando este não estivesse com fome, sono ou com muita sede de brincadeiras. Precisava pensar em algo muito sutil e ao mesmo tempo em que agradasse o garoto.

"O que ensinar a um pirralhinho deste tamanho?" - Batia levemente os dedos sobre a tábua da mesa, tomando seu café. "Ou melhor, o que ensinar a um pirralhinho que às vezes nos faz de tolos e parece saber mais do que nós?" - Sorriu.

Mas ela estava um pouco apreensiva, não lhe vinha nenhuma boa idéia que pudesse desbancar as de John... - "que há essas horas deve estar se divertindo me imaginando com serviço dobrado!" - Bufou. "Vamos, Marguerite pense! Sempre tive boas idéias em situações de risco, agora que tenho todo o tempo do mundo, pareço uma marionete...".

De repente, um sorriso iluminou a face da herdeira - "Perfeito".

Deixou a xícara pela metade ali mesmo, e correu para o elevador.

* * *

Roxton estava sentado no alto de uma árvore, fazendo algumas anotações importantes para Challenger e Summerllee que lhes serviriam para a pequena viajem ao rio de Zanga.

Batia a ponta do lápis no pequeno bloco de anotações. Pensava agora no que melhorar a idéia que tivera de ensinar Thomy a fazer arapucas mais elaboradas, mas desistiu. Na verdade não tinha conseguido lhe ensinar nem as arapucas mais simples já que daquele tamanho o máximo que o menino fizera na ocasião foi observar o caçador e zombar muito dele.

Pensou então em lhe ensinar a reconhecer algumas espécies que viviam no platô.

Conforme ia tendo as idéias, anotava-as no bloquinho também. Sorriu confiante, analisando o que escrevera.

"Marguerite, sinto muito, mas eu gosto do meu café bem forte... E não tente me enganar botando o pó na xícara." – começou a praticar gesticulando e falando sozinho – "Marguerite, traga-me algumas frutas frescas... E não se esqueça de me trazer as armas brilhando e meu chapéu muito limpo...".

"Roxton!" - Malone chamou ao pé da árvore - "Challenger está perguntando se você já acabou.".

"Sim, segure!" - Jogou o bloco e Ned agarrou. - "Está aqui há muito tempo?".

"Não" - Ned já seguia de volta quando respondeu, não permitindo que o curioso Roxton visse seu sorriso.

* * *

Marguerite havia passado a tarde inteira na produção de bonecos de pano. Pequeninos, de modo que se encaixassem aos seus dedos. Tinha um plano infalível, com certeza deixaria John muito nervoso e lhe daria muito tempo para que pensasse em alguma lição para ensinar a Thomy.

Ao final de seu trabalho, olhou com orgulho os bonecos prontos. Seis ao todo, representando cada morador da casa.

"Oh! Esqueci do mais importante!" - Rapidamente ela começou a vasculhar em sua caixa de costuras e sorrindo, puxou uma linha preta.

Pegou o restante do pano e começou a fazer o principal: Thomy.

Por outro lado Roxton também já estava com tudo pronto. Tinha separado todo o material de trabalho, recolhido especialmente para Thomy, e que não lhe oferecesse perigo. Tinha a mão, alguns livros ilustrados que Challenger havia emprestado.

Lembrou das recomendações do amigo. "Pode deixar George, cuidarei como se fossem minhas caças".

John só não entendeu o porquê de o cientista e o botânico terem que partir cedo no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim não deu tanta importância. - "A ciência não espera por nada" - Imitou a voz de Challenger, tapando com algumas folhas o esconderijo com o material, na área da Casa da Árvore.

"Hora de enfrentar a fera" - Entrou no elevador.

* * *

Malone era paciente e amoroso. Seu aniversário estava próximo e a muito ele merecia um pouco mais de atenção, então, mesmo sabendo que daria muita confusão, Verônica resolveu que não voltaria atrás. Ela própria ansiava por aqueles dias a sós com Ned.

Challenger e Summerlee aproveitariam também, fazendo um percurso ao longo do extenso rio que cortava a aldeia Zanga. Summerlee tinha quase certeza de que daria em uma grande cachoeira, possivelmente cercada de cavernas. Além de fugirem da balburdia, aproveitariam para colher amostras.

Enfim, Marguerite e John teriam tempo integral e "livre" para desfrutar da companhia de Thomy, já que era este o problema.

* * *

Marguerite odiava acordar cedo e normalmente era a última a juntar-se aos demais, mas uma coisa ninguém podia negar. Quando decidia uma coisa nada a detinha e naquela manhã ela acordou antes de todos, passou com cuidado pelo quarto de Veronica e Malone e pegou Thomy ainda dormindo.

Quando chegou a cozinha Veronica não acreditou ao encontrar a herdeira preparando mingau para Thomy acomodado na cadeirinha.

"Bom dia Verônica!".

"Bom... bom dia Marguerite!".

Thomy imediatamente soltou gritinhos e fez barulhos estendendo os bracinhos para a loira que lhe deu um largo sorriso enquanto o pegava nos braços dando um estalado beijo na bochecha do garoto. – "Bom dia amorzinho. Acordou cedo hoje heim?" o menino se agarrou a ela como de costume. "Você está bem Marguerite?".

"Estou ótima! Como boa desportista, estou apenas cumprindo as regras. A partir das 7 horas o pirralhinho estará sob nossos seletos cuidados, está correto?".

"Corretíssimo" – riu Verônica enquanto arrumava algumas coisas com Thomy ainda nos braços.

E às 7 horas da manhã, Verônica beijava o menino, enquanto o colocava sobre o tapete cercado de brinquedos. - "Boa sorte Thomy. E cuide bem deles, entendeu?" - O menino balançou a cabeça sorridente. Ela olhou aflita para Ned - "Acha que vai dar certo?".

Ele riu. "Fique tranqüila... Thomy vai adorar, eu aposto".

"Vou sentir saudades" - Sentou-se ao lado do menino, e Ned a acompanhou.

"Eu também... mas voltaremos em três dias e até lá estaremos em contato" - Ned a confortou. Rapidamente mudou de assunto - "Summerlee e Challenger já..?".

"... Sim, partiram há pouco. Acho que não queriam estar aqui quando a agitação começasse." - Disse ela com um olhar travesso.

""timo!" - Respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Vendo que Verônica começava a se deixar levar pelos gracejos do menino, que mexia no seu cabelo, Ned levantou e a puxou pela mão. - "Vamos logo, ou não sairemos daqui".

Sob os olhares falsamente confiantes de Marguerite, que na verdade estava em pânico, Verônica ainda parou na porta e chamou por Thomy, dando-lhe adeus. O menino colocou a mão na boca e fez um estalido, mandando um beijo. A moça devolveu o beijo sentindo um aperto no coração.

"Vamos, antes você desista" - Interferiu Ned e arrastando-a e deixando a casa rapidamente.

O elevador deixou o nível da casa da árvore lentamente, acompanhado por dois pares de olhos apreensivos.

Marguerite ainda ficou algum tempo de frente ao elevador.Um sorriso nervoso surgiu entre os dentes. "Estou em apuros" Disse pausadamente e depois de uma risada, se recompôs, virando-se para Thomy.

"Então rapazinho, agora somos só eu e..".

"Bom dia Marguerite" John saudou sorridente, sentando-se logo a mesa, depois de mexer carinhosamente nos cabelos do menino.

".. e o Roxton e você" Marguerite concluiu amargamente sem dirigir seu olha ao caçador, que já se servia de uma xícara do chá bem forte.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntou ele inocentemente, enquanto Marguerite balançava a cabeça vagarosamente.

* * *

_11:00_

"Imagina Roxton, logo eu que acordei tão cedo, fiz até a comida do garoto e você é que vai começar com as atividades?!" Marguerite segui-o inconformada.

John andava de um lado para o outro, já com Thomy nos braços preparando-se para ir para o pátio. "Marguerite, você sabe muito bem que não era preciso preparar a refeição dele antes das sete, não é mesmo? Fez por que quis, e ao invés de esperar que Verônica fizesse isso você se adiantou e não quis aproveitar a chance" Dizia ele apressado, enquanto parecia procurar alguma coisa.

Imediatamente Marguerite correu antes de John até o elevador e bloqueou a passagem com os braços apoiados na madeira. "Ninguém sai daqui!".

"Marguerite, você está nos assustando". John recuou defensivamente para trás, se divertindo. "Já conversamos sobre isso, não precisa ter ciúmes".

"John, eu não estou brincando, muito menos com ciúmes, só acho que eu tenho o direito de ficar com ele".

"Já arrasando corações, eihn rapaz?". Roxtron sorriu para o menino que riu, parecendo entender.

Marguerite trocou alguns olhares fulminantes entre os dois, e pegou o garoto. "Ele é meu por esta manhã, e está acabado!".

"Mas.. oh.. que!!! Ah.. Marguerite!!!" Chamou ele, ainda com a mochila nas costas, pronto para descer com o menino.Marguerite carregou Thomy para a cozinha por um instante, e depois voltou, pegando a bolsa com os pertences da criança, entrando no elevador.

John não ia deixar barato, e entrou também às pressas no elevador.Ao invés de uma repreensão, Marguerite o ignorou.

"Você.." Disse John forçando para respirar mais ar. "... Você... é muito atrevida..".

"Se quer vir conosco, apenas observe e aprenda". Respondeu ela imediatamente sem dirigir-se aos olhos escuros de John, ignorando completamente a acusação.

Sempre com Marguerite em seus calcanhares, Roxton levou o menino para a base da casa da árvore. Procurou no bolso da calça.

"Droga" – resmungou.

"Algum problema Lord Roxton?" - Provocou Marguerite.

"Claro que não senhorita Krux" - Respondeu com um sorriso. Lembrou-se de que todos os seus objetivos para os próximos dias haviam ficado no bloquinho que dera a Challenger.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, longe da casa da árvore..._

"Summerlee, poderia ler as anotações que Roxton fez?".

"Claro George.." - O botânico pegou o bloco da mochila, e folheou, até achar a letra pequena e bem feita do Lord.

Summerleee esfregou os olhos, e estreitou-os, parecendo não ter entendido bem a letra. George esperava a leitura pacientemente, de costas para o amigo, que fazia um esforço sobre humano para ler. "Summerlee?".

"Oh sim... está escrito: 1) Vigiar o tempo todo Marguerite 2) Não deixar Thomy muito tempo com ela 3) Tentar irritá-la, para que ela se canse e me dê o garoto...".

Challenger virou-se imediatamente com o olhar confuso para o botânico que já preparava um largo sorriso.

* * *

Roxton colocou o menino no chão que rapidamente foi se juntar à herdeira, já sentada em um tronco. Como sempre ela o encarou dando um olhar bravo que imediatamente foi retribuído sem cerimônias pelo garoto.

Depois voltaram a velha pratica de observar o caçador, já abastecido de corda e um pedaço de madeira.

Rapidamente ele pendurou dois pedaços de corda em uma árvore e amarrou a madeira a alguns centímetros do chão.

"Olha aqui rapaz, que brinquedo fabuloso" - Sorriu o caçador feliz com o improviso.

"Está torto".

Roxton olhou feio para a herdeira, mas arrumou o brinquedo. Depois o chamou.

"Venha cá menino".

Thomy olhou para a morena que sinalizou. Só então ele aproximou-se do caçador que pegou o menino e colocou sentado no balanço indicando para que segurasse firme.

"Isso não vai funcionar" - Disse Marguerite com olhar entediado.

"Você reclama de tudo o que eu faço!" - Choramingou ele.

"Roxton, você não está vendo o óbvio?".A frase saiu naturalmente quase sendo como uma risada.

"Que óbvio? Você implica com tudo, este é o único "óbvio"... e ele vai amar o brinquedo que EU, Lord John Roxton fiz pra ele. Você está com inveja porque não pensou em nada melhor".

"Continue então Lord John Roxton!!!".- Disse ela visivelmente irritada.De certa forma ele tinha razão.

Roxton estufou o peito, olhou feio para ela. Depois puxou o balanço para o impulso com o menino, que se agarrou com força, até a altura dos quadris, virando-se para Thomy.

"Agora você vai se divertir rapaz. Prepare-se."

Aconteceu muito rápido. Roxton soltou o balanço que oscilou com o menino. Quando começou a subir, o garoto inclinou-se para trás e Marguerite fechou os olhos quando viu o pequeno corpinho voando para fora do brinquedo para aterrissar em um montinho macio de vegetação.

O sorriso de John foi murchando, como uma flor que vai morrendo rapidamente. Marguerite e ele correram para o menino que sem um pio olhou furioso para Roxton. Tinha um joelho ligeiramente arranhado, mas como sempre se recusava a chorar quando se machucava. Fechou a cara, levantou-se e saiu batendo o pezinho em direção ao elevador.

Marguerite ria seguindo o menino, quando olhou pra trás. "Eu avisei John Roxton".

Deixaram o caçador lá embaixo e subiram rapidamente.

* * *

"Vem cá pirralhinho. Vamos colocar alguma coisa nesse joelho."

Sentou o garoto na mesa e começou a aplicar o anti-séptico. Só então ela percebeu os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas quando ardeu. A herdeira deu um sorriso.

"Você é bem atrevido. Segurou o choro para aquele caçador bobo não ver, não é? Sabe que estou quase começando a gostar de você?".

* * *

_11:30 - Almoço: Purê de batatas com legumes cozidos._

"Eu vou dar a comida pra ele!".

"Não está escrito em nenhum lugar nele".

"É, mas é a minha vez!".

"Desde quando???".

"Você estava com ele antes e...".

"Ah, observação Miss Krux: não estava com ele, sozinho, só nós dois, havia _alguém_ conosco".

"Escute aqui" - Marguerite colocou a comida na frente de Thomy, e seus olhos logo cresceram para o prato. - "Não está na lista de obrigações que você tenha que nos acompanhar aonde quer que vamos!".

"Lista de compromissos, lista de compromissos, você só sabe dizer isso!?". Roxton estreitou o olhar para ela.

"Temos que segui-la! Se você não gosta de ordens, eu muito menos, mas não sou eu quem vai se atrever a se opor aquele maldito papel!".

"É só um papel!".

"Não, não é! Aquele papel é uma representação irritante e constante de Verônica, quer queira, quer não! Toda vez que o leio ouça a voz dela, mandando e desmandando...".

"... Marguerite, você não está me dizendo nenhuma novidade, eu vou dar a comida pra ele e está acabado!".

"E se eu não deixar????" - Ela colocou-se em sua frente desafiadora.

Thomy parecia procurar a coisa mais importante. Uma colher. Enquanto olhava os dois discutirem, ora pra um lado, ora pra outro, decidiu fazer o que há muito tempo tinha vontade. Esticou os braços o máximo que pode e arrastou devagar e imperceptivelmente o prato para mais perto de si. Sua lingüinha já molhava os lábios e os olhinhos brilhavam, quando enfiou as duas mãos no prato, e começou a comer, assim mesmo. Às vezes balançava as mãos e fazia careta, mas a temperatura da comida estava suportável.

Quando Roxton e Marguerite finalmente viraram para o garoto, pararam imediatamente a discussão ao ver Thomy rindo totalmente coberto de comida, mas satisfeito. Se dependesse daqueles dois ainda estaria faminto.

"É, ele sabe se virar". Os dois se encararam.

"Sim.. Sabe, Isso me assusta".

* * *

_12:00 - Banho do Thomy_

"Ele está..." Marguerite fez uma careta suspendendo o menino no ar para longe de si "Imundo e fedendo!".

"Claro, você queria que ele estivesse cheirando a rosas?". Roxton ergue a sobrancelha sugestivamente, se divertindo.

Encheram a banheira até a borda. O medo dos dois em se sujarem era tanto que encheram excessivamente. Marguerite tirou rapidamente as roupas do menino, as atirando para um canto bem longe do banheiro, enquanto o passou para John que o colocou logo na água. Era impossível não notar a alegria do menino.

"Do que está rindo?". Roxton perguntou curioso ao ver a herdeira sorrir discretamente.

"Lembro que no orfanato as freiras diziam que o banho após as refeições era mortal".

Roxton franziu o cenho, se mostrando um pouco preocupado com o que acabara de ouvir. Marguerite balançou a cabeça. - "Não se preocupe, tudo lenda".

"Eu sei... você era muito bobinha mesmo pra acreditar nestas coisas.." - Foi a vez dele sorrir, nem ligando para os olhares imediatos de Marguerite.

"E quem disse que eu acreditava?" - Roxton deu os ombros e se afastou um pouco. - "O que foi agora?". - Ela perguntou intrigada.

"Ah... você também gosta um bocado de água, e não sei por que, sempre quando estamos perto você arranja um jeito de me..." - Ele parou fechando os olhos quando ela lhe esguichou um pouco d'água no rosto, e sorriu. - "Molhar" - Ele concluiu.

John se aproximou rápido demais para que Marguerite evitasse ser molhada numa quantidade bem maior. - "John!" - Ela se levantou encharcada olhando suas roupas, mas não parecia estar brava. John ria.

Os dois agora se molhavam sem dó, enquanto o banheiro também ficava ensopado.

"O que é... THOMY!!!" - Marguerite gritou correndo para perto da banheira que transbordava água, enquanto só apareciam os bracinhos do menino se balançando, ealgumas bolhas.

Marguerite o puxou rapidamente para fora, enquanto a criança tossia muito. - "Viu o que você fez!?" - Brigou com Roxton que estava estático.

"Eu não fiz nada, você que encheu demais essa coisa!".

John tomou o garoto de seus braços, colocando de bruços no chão massageando as costas, para tirar a água. O menino tossiu e cuspiu mais um pouco de água com a qual estava engasgando.

"Por um momento pensei ouvir os sinos e ver uma luz forte na minha direção" - Disse Marguerite, em bicas, ajudando o menino a se sentar. - "Verônica nos mataria".

"Eu senti a mesma coisa, ainda estou tremendo".

Marguerite olhou vagarosamente na direção de John - "Quem tem que estar tremendo aqui é o pobre coitado do garoto!".

A discussão foi logo encerrada quando o menino começou a soluçar, já fazendo bico e se preparando para chorar.

"Oh não, por favor, Thomy!" - Marguerite rezou.

"Prometo que não irá acontecer novamente Thomy, não deixarei Marguerite chegar perto desta banheira e...".

Mas era tarde demais, o menino já estava chorando sentido. Roxton tentou consolá-lo e ele rejeitou. Marguerite logo em seguida tentou pegá-lo, mas ele também a recusou chorando ainda mais alto.

* * *

_19:00 – Thomy vai dormir_

Thomy sentiu falta da presença de Veronica e Malone e chorou na hora de ir para a cama. Roxton pacientemente tentou faze-lo dormir, mas nada o acalmava. Marguerite irritava-se cada vez mais com o barulho enquanto Roxton sempre com ele no colo desesperava-se.

"O que a gente faz?".

"Como vou saber? Me dá ele aqui" – Marguerite tomou o menino dos braços do homem – "Se não vai parar de chorar, deixe que chore sozinho. Não agüento mais ver você zanzando pra lá e pra cá Roxton." – Mal humorada levou Thomy para o quarto e colocou-o no berço. Virou as costas e o barulho cessou. Roxton entrou curioso. A criança já havia deitado, agarrado o leão Edward e puxado o lençol. Os olhinhos estavam pesados e ele já estava a caminho do mundo dos sonhos. Roxton riu.

"Quem diria. Aqueles dois acostumaram-no a dormir diretamente no berço."

"Muito espertos. E nós dois balançando ele que nem malucos." - Saíram em silêncio.

"Eu durmo aqui para o caso dele acordar" – Anunciou Roxton. Marguerite o encarou imediatamente.

"Nem pensar. _EU_ durmo aqui!" Protestou.

"Ficamos os dois então." – Roxton sentou-se na cama de Ned e Verônica.

"O que pensa que está fazendo Roxton?".

"Eu vou dormir, estou morto..". Respondeu sereno ".. Boa noite".

Marguerite soltou uma risada irritada. "... No chão! _Eu_ durmo na cama" - Quando Marguerite frisou o 'eu', Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha divertidamente.

"Nem pensar. Se você quiser a cama é grande e dormimos os dois aqui." Pareceu não se alterar, quando batendo levemente a mão ao seu lado no colchão, sorrindo inocentemente.

"Você está doido se pensa que vou dormir na mesma cama que você!". O sangue da herdeira começava a subir.

"Está bem. Um de nós dorme no chão." – pegou um travesseiro e atirou para Marguerite que mal teve tempo de agarra-lo – "Você" – depois tirou rapidamente as botas e a camisa, ficando de calças e camiseta e entrou para debaixo dos lençóis.

Marguerite olhava-o, furiosa. Podia ter ido dormir em seu próprio quarto ou mesmo na sala, mas não ia deixar Roxton a sós com o menino. Foi até a cama e empurrou o caçador.

"Chega pra lá... Se você tentar alguma gracinha eu acabo com você seu grosso" Marguerite se aconchegou na cama emburrada, socando o travesseiro.

John escondia um sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, logo fechando os olhos.

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos, Marguerite começou a rolar na cama. Ficava em todas as posições, tentando achar algum conforto, mas não conseguia, se irritando facilmente.

"O que é? Formiga lá?".

"O que você está fazendo acordado?!" - Ela virou surpresa para encarar o homem que tinha expressão divertida.

"Com você pulando toda hora, quem conseguiria dormir?".

"Eu não pulei!" - Virou nervosa para o outro lado da cama agarrando o travesseiro, desistindo de começar outra discussão, estava cansada e tudo que queria era dormir. Instantes depois, "amaciava" o travesseiro tão violentamente que John sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha. Tinha que se controlar por mil motivos. E sua imaginação era um deles.

"Acho que a idéia do chão não foi tão má assim" - Murmurou ele começando a ficar impaciente com a movimentação de Marguerite.

"Toma" - Tirou o travesseiro e ofereceu-o à Marguerite que hesitou por um minuto. - "Os dois precisam dormir".

Ela pegou e agradeceu muito rapidamente. - "Oh sim, agora está muito melhor" - Ela fechou os olhos deitando-se para cima, suspirando.

John levantou um pouco a cabeça para encara-la e ficou observando-a por algum tempo, mas pareceu que ela pressentiu o olhar dele, abrindo os olhos, para encontra-lo virando-se rapidamente de costas.

Marguerite abafou uma risada e fechou novamente os olhos.

"Oh droga, está tão frio!" - Marguerite pensou quase acordando de seu sono.

"Que ventania.." - John resmungou quase dormindo também.

Instintivamente Marguerite tentou achar a coberta, mas não foi o suficiente. Estava ainda quase acordando, mas não de todo.

Nessas circunstâncias ela queria apenas proteger seu corpo do friozinho da madrugada que não a deixava em sono tranqüilo, e se esqueceu naturalmente onde e com quem estava dormindo.

John tentava se aquecer ao máximo, abraçado ao travesseiro, encolhendo-se na cama, mas também não conseguira. Estava muito frio, tinha esfriado de repente, o que era absolutamente normal durante a noite no platô.

Num instinto quase primitivo, aos poucos, os dois foram se aproximando um do outro sem que percebessem nada.

Sem se virar para estar de frente ao caçador, Marguerite foi guiada pelo calor humano lentamente, como John já o sentia. Como se fosse normal, virou-se devagar e se aconchegou ao máximo ao tórax do caçador, que estava quente e receptível.

John por sua vez sentiu um calor vindo do seu lado esquerdo e também se aproximou naturalmente. Estava num sono gostoso, abraçado a uma coisa tão quente e macia, que exalava um cheiro tão...

"ROXTON!?"

"MARGUERITE?!"

Marguerite e John estavam tão surpresos que não fizeram menção nenhuma de se afastarem. Já havia passado um bom tempo porque os dois estavam como duas cobras enroladas sobre a cama.

Por um momento, Marguerite deu uma olhada rápida para seus corpos, mas já era tarde. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as de John, o tronco totalmente colado ao dele, e suas faces a um centímetro de distância.

John só percebeu o perigo quando sentiu de imediato a respiração quente – de raiva – dela inundando a sua face. Os olhos se encontraram e não houve nada que os impedisse de se tocarem num beijo sedento que foi ficando mais denso e mais calmamente eles desfrutavam do mel daquele momento.

"... John... " - Murmurou entre o beijo.

"O que?" - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto acariciando suas costas por baixo da camisa, lhe sorvendo docemente os lábios.

"Onde você.. pensa... onde você vai com essa ... essa... Johnn.. essa mão......"

Marguerite abriu um pouco os olhos e viu a outra mão lhe envolvendo a cintura, enquanto a outra estava em suas costas.

"Que... que mão?". Ele perguntou ligeiramente confuso.

"JOHN!!!!".

Roxton imediatamente deu um salto e rolou da cama, assustado. "O que é isso?!".

Marguerite meio atordoada sentia algo subindo perto de suas pernas finalmente, viu o tufo preto do cabelo de Thomy, se arrastando e se esgueirando até chegar perto de seus ombros, e com os olhos muito sonolentos, abraçá-la e dormir no mesmo instante.

Roxton e ela arregalaram os olhos e John fez mímica dizendo para ela que não falasse nada, pois se Thomy descobrisse que aquela não era Verônica talvez acordasse e chorasse até cansar.

Ele se sentou novamente e cuidadoso na cama, enquanto Marguerite estava paralisada.

Ele a ajudou a se deitar novamente, com muito cuidado.Marguerite tentou tirar devagar a mão do menino que lhe agarrava a cintura, mas em vão, ele começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça, e a encarando.

Os dois ficaram com muito medo, mas o frio agora de nervoso foi embora, logo que o menino deu um sorriso para Marguerite e voltou a dormir.

John balançou a cabeça. - "Eu vou dormir no chão".

"John" - Ela chamou, ainda comovida pelo sorriso sincero - "Fique".

A sua voz estava mais suave do que a situação exigia e John estranhou aquele pedido. - "Você e ele podem dormir mais confortáveis sem mim na cama".

"John" - ela parecia ter ignorado seu comentário - "Por favor".

Roxton novamente sentou-se na cama, e se deitou com o mesmo cuidado. Ele e Marguerite trocavam olhares na penumbra entre eles e o garoto, que dormia tranqüilamente.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é?". O tom parecia ter ficado sério de uma hora pra outra.

"O que foi?".

"Não perde uma oportunidade sequer!".

"Do que você está falando?" Ele sabia, mas não acreditava que ela queria iniciar uma discussão logo agora.

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu do que eu estou falando!" O sussurro vinha sonoro, mas ainda sim era um sussurro.

Quando elevavam um pouco mais o tom de voz Thomy se mexia e eles paravam apreensivos.

Ela ajeitou a camisa, lembrando-se que ha pouco estava um pouco folgada em função das carícias que John começara. - "Você está insinuando que eu..".

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!".

Os dois paralisaram quando o menino se mexeu. Depois parou, e respiraram aflitos, mas Marguerite não aliviou.

"Você sim!" - Sussurrou a mulher demonstrando uma ponta de irritação.

"Eu?! Você sabe tão bem.." - ele abaixou o tom mais ainda - "que, tanto você e eu estávamos totalmente acordados e...".

"Não negue, você aproveitou um pouco do meu estado de sono!!".

"Eu?!" - Ele se alterou e o menino se mexeu novamente.Marguerite segurou-se para não se deixar levar pelo impulso de não esganar John, que ficou parado novamente. - "Eu.." sussurrou. - "Eu estava imune a você, até não querer ir dormir no chão!".

"Uma dama como eu dormir no chão?" - Ela se alterou e John fez sinal de silêncio, o que a colocou em chamas.

"Um lorde como eu dormir no chão?" - John imitou sua voz, enquanto ela estreitava os olhos.

Os dois queriam dizer mais coisas, mas o menino começou a resmungar e se mexer com mais intensidade.

"Acho melhor continuarmos isto pela manh" - John disse enquanto vendo o menino quase acordar por completo.

Marguerite engoliu seco lembrando do choro de Thomy nas noites em que era mais novo. "Acho bom".

"Só uma pergunta Roxton" - Marguerite estava intrigada – "Como ele saiu do berço?".

* * *

Roxton foi ate o quartinho do garoto seguido por uma curiosa Marguerite.

"Aqueles dois tiraram uma barra do berço e o pirralhinho sai por ali".

"E eles não avisaram nada?" - Marguerite olhou desconfiada.

Nervoso, Roxton tirou o papel do bolso "Não. Veronica deixou essas instruções, mas não tem nada sobre...".

Marguerite arrancou-lhe os papeis da mão e começou a ler, em seguida lançou um olhar furioso para o homem a sua frente.

"Você não sabe ler Roxton. Está aqui. Bem no fim." - Começou a ler - "Thomy as vezes vai para a nossa cama a noite por isso o berço não tem uma das barras. Para que ele possa sair."

E completou logo em seguida. "Então, Lord Tonto, você vai dormir no chão porque o pirralhinho e eu vamos ficar confortáveis _na cama_. Boa noite".

Ela virou-se para voltar a cama, mas foi impedida mais uma vez pelo tom sarcástico de Roxton. "E se você sentir frio?".

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**DESAFIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :**

**O que vocês acham que cada um dos nossos gladiadores ensinarão para o Thomy, para ganhar esta competição?! Respondam em suas Reviews! Queremos saber a sua opinião!**


	4. Capítulo Quatro FINAL

**STFD - OS GLADIADORES**

**Capítulo Quatro – Final**

* * *

****

Thomy gostava de todos na casa da árvore. É claro que Verônica e Malone eram os preferidos. Mas inexplicavelmente ele adorava Marguerite que embora negasse, também gostava de brincar as escondidas com ele.

Marguerite não permitiu que Roxton visse os fantoches que ela havia costurado.

Então começou secretamente a sabotar os horários em que Roxton estava com a criança distraindo sua atenção. Sem que o caçador percebesse, colocava o fantoche do menino no dedo e fazia com que ele visse. Thomy alucinado corria para ela e Roxton começou a ficar intrigado. Olhava para a herdeira para tentando desvendar o mistério. Mas ela sempre dava um jeito de ocultar o brinquedo do caçador.

Marguerite também viu no garoto a possibilidade de diminuir o tédio que a incomodava. Thomy gostava dos sons em geral. Mas as palavras sempre foram mágicas para ele. Adorava quando alguém falava ou cantava. Aquela mulher emitia tantos sons e em tons diferentes, especialmente quando discutia com seu amigo Roxton. E era isso que entre outras coisas, parecia atraí-lo para a herdeira. Outra coisa que ele gostava muito era as pedras que ela sempre tinha por perto. Eram tão fascinantes e coloridas e ao serem batidas uma nas outras provocavam um estalido tão gostoso. E apesar do olhar firme e do tom ríspido, ele não se sentia intimidado por ela.Não mesmo!

A estratégia de Marguerite no seu turno de "professora" de Thomy era diferente da do caçador. Pegava o menino e trancava-se em algum lugar sem deixar que Roxton a seguisse.

Os guardas corriam atrás da menina que esperta conhecia todas as ruas da cidade. Escondia-se com facilidade quando queria, até o dia em que foi pega e arrastada pelas ruas sendo puxada pelo braço, ainda que tentando resistir. Cometera o erro de querer andar entre as pessoas mais ricas e refinadas de Londres e alguém tão fora dos padrões como ela, jamais seria bem recebida por eles. - "Bando de aristocratas, que todos ardam no inferno!" - Pensava a jovem se escondendo em um beco, olhando ao mesmo tempo uma festa requintada do outro lado do quarteirão. - "Algum dia ainda serei um deles... Juro por meus pais..." - Ela parou - "Se algum dia eu os tive."

A mulher entrou no salão e todos os olhos se viraram para ela

"Bem Marguerite... Você conseguiu... Cercada de riquezas e jóias reluzentes que poderia fazer um cego enxergar, meu Deus! Estou entre eles, mas não me sinto um deles... por mais que este vestido caro, este chapéu lindo, e minhas jóias também brilhantes, não sou e nunca serei um deles... Não quero ser...". Este pensamento a perseguia onde quer que fosse, principalmente lhe atormentava os sonhos, nas imagens do que algum dia poderia se tornar para conseguir dinheiro.Ela mesma parecia ter medo desta Marguerite Krux, oculta em seu próprio pensamento.Não, ela acreditava não ter um coração.

O senhor idoso foi ao seu encontro cumprimentando-a. Marguerite sorriu. Afinal, usava o vestido e as jóias emprestados, e que havia conseguido com muita dificuldade, como também convite para o baile.Tinha que aproveitar a ocasião da melhor maneira possível.

Ofereceu-lhe educadamente o braço e conduziu-a sob olhares surpresos. Conforme seguiam até o centro da pista de dança, um corredor se abria entre os convidados.

Pararam e ele sinalizou para a orquestra que começou a tocar uma valsa de Strauss e eles pareceram voar naquele local que apesar da platéia, naquele momento parecia ser só deles.

Lord Fortville era uma das figuras mais importantes e abastadas da corte inglesa. Desde a primeira vez impressionou-se com Marguerite. Era um homem que gostava de boa comida, um bom vinho e de mulheres. Mas seu encantamento pela morena foi imediato. Nenhuma foi tão arrebatadora quanto ela.

E desde a primeira vez Marguerite o tratou muito bem. Sempre o tratou com respeito e sinceridade, deixando claro seus objetivos, não se expondo ao extremo, como muitas mulheres faziam por lá para conseguirem satisfazer seus desejos.

Mas ela teve um diferencial: Gostava de qualidade e não quantidade.

Estava interessada em mudar sua vida de penúria, isto era óbvio. E também não o amava, ele bem o sabia. Mas, conduzir aquela mulher esplendorosa pelos pela corte fazia com que o ego do homem fosse nas nuvens e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele a pediu em casamento.

Foi uma festa com todas as pompas e todo brilho que a ocasião merecia. Com incrédulos convidados que embora torcessem o nariz para Marguerite, ao mesmo tempo não queriam perder chance de ter Fortville como um parceiro lucrativo nos negócios.E claro, para o assunto na manhã de domingo seguinte fosse a festa, e ser um dos convidados do famoso Lorde.

"Bando de idiotas." – pensava ela – "Me julgam como se minhas intenções fossem diferentes das deles".

E foi uma época muito boa para ambos. Qualquer desejo de Marguerite era atendido o mais rápido possível.

Viajaram por toda a Europa, sempre com muito luxo. Almoçaram nos famosos restaurantes franceses, navegaram pelo mediterrâneo. Juntos saíram da Gare de Strasbourg em Paris entre os seletos passageiros que iriam cumprir a longa jornada de 2.900 quilômetros em 56 horas até Constantinopla no luxuoso Orient Express.

No primeiro dia de viagem Marguerite estranhou um pouco o balançar do trem e sentiu-se indisposta preferindo fazer as refeições na cabine. Mas insistiu que Fortville fosse ao vagão restaurante para o almoço. Lá que ele dividiu a mesa com alguns companheiros de viagem, entre eles William Roxton que desceria em Munique para resolver alguns negócios pendentes antes de partir de férias para um safári em companhia do pai e do irmão.

Naqueles poucos anos Marguerite conquistou fortuna, recebeu muito carinho e retribuiu-o a Fortville tratando-o com delicadeza, sinceridade e respeito que só uma legítima dama poderia oferecer.

Quando ele morreu, a herdeira sentiu pela primeira vez na vida a dor de perder um amigo. Mais que um amigo, ele era seu protetor. Não mais um 'cofrinho', como ouviu certa vez ao passar por um grupo de aristocratas, assim que voltou a Londres.

* * *

Na base da casa da árvore alguma coisa do lado de fora da cerca atraiu a atenção de Thomy ele logo se levantou, curioso se aproximando dela.

"NÃO!" - Roxton gritou enquanto praticamente voava e agarrando Thomy.

O garoto pareceu surpreso e irritado com aquela atitude daquele homem grande e se levantou irado, encarando John. Marguerite sentia o coração quase saltar da boca.

"Você queria que eu te deixasse encostar-se à cerca elétrica é Thomy?" - Roxton perguntou com severidade, mas o garoto não pareceu se sentir abalado.

O menino pegou alguns galhinhos por ali e tentou fazer alguma coisa. Depois pegou no queixo do caçador, virando seu rosto com a mãozinha até seu rosto quase virar totalmente, para ver um porco– do-mato, muito bem escondido e camuflado entre as árvores. John demorou um pouco para visualizar o animal, mas assim que o conseguiu, ficou surpreso com a visão do garoto.

Sorriu e deu uma olhada para Marguerite, que parecia preocupada com a atitude do menino. John lhe deu uma piscadela e ela quase fumegou de irritação.

Levantou, estufou o peito e ajeitando o colete marrom pegou o menino, colocando-o nos ombros, e agitando-lhe os cabelos, sorridente.

"Muito bem rapaz, isso mesmo, como EU lhe ensinei!".Fez questão de dizer em voz alta o "EU".

Marguerite balançou a cabeça olhando por cima do livro.Tinha que reconhecer que, não perfeitamente, mas Thomy tentava fazer o que John lhe ensinou. E seu desespero interno crescia, não sabia até agora o que ensinar ao menino.

"Está na hora do sono dele, vamos subir". Fechou o livro e levantou-se arrumando o cinto, caminhando até a base do elevador.

"Ei.. Logo agora que ele ia demonstrar algo mais? Marguerite, você disse que não íamos seguir esta rotina exatamente como Verônica nos...".

"Mudança de planos. Vamos logo".

A herdeira entrou no elevador, e esperou impaciente pelo dois.Roxton não se moveu.

"Eu não quero subir agora, e não vou". Desafiou.

Marguerite segurou-se para não lhe dar uma resposta ríspida, não podia brigar com ele novamente.

"Está bem. Mas não demore". Entrou no elevador e os dois meninos acompanharam com os olhos o elevador subir lentamente.

"Que tal ensinar mais um de seus truques de visão, Thomy?".

Ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, a cada minuto que se passava a fome aumentava. Marguerite sabia que na iam resistir por muito tempo, por isso observou sorrindo, os dois recolherem as _bugigangas _e caminharem pro elevador.

* * *

TROCA DE FRALDAS

"Sua vez de trocar a fralda Roxton".

"Por que? Fizemos um trato lembra? Da ultima vez fui eu, agora é você."

"Você pegou fralda quase limpa e pelo cheiro essa está bem nojenta." – respondeu ela com cara de nojo.

"O culpado é ele mesmo assim" Deu uma rápida olhada ao garoto que, mais uma vez, acompanhava o troca-troca entre o casal balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

A fralda limpa já estava na mão da herdeira, quando Roxton, vencido pelo cansaço, a pegou. Marguerite tomada de surpresa deixou que a fralda caísse ao chão. Os dois bufaram impacientes, rodando os olhos, olhando em direções diferentes.Thomy deu uma risadinha.

Os dois vão pegar ao mesmo tempo e se abaixam ficando com as cabeças bem próximas.

Imediatamente, Thomy fez um barulho esquisito, mais parecendo um estalar de língua, e juntou a cabeça dos dois num beijo.

Thomy corria em volta dos dois gritando sorridente, enquanto os dois pareciam estarem muito, à vontade.

"Lorde Roxton! É isso que você anda ensinando ao pirralhinho?". Afastou-se Marguerite repentinamente enquanto ainda recuperavam o fôlego.

"Foi você quem ensinou isso a ele Marguerite, não negue."

"Grosso" - Marguerite saiu irritada de perto dos rapazes, levantando-se rapidamente.

"O que foi que eu fiz agora?" - diz Roxton saindo atrás da herdeira.

Thomy parou e com uma das mãos tapando a boca, apontou para a boca do caçador, sorrindo descaradamente.

"Cala a boca moleque!" Cochichou o caçador, num tom falsamente sério, indo logo atrás da herdeira, já podendo ouvir dali o barulho de panelas batendo na cozinha.

* * *

_E NO MEIO DA TARDE..._

Marguerite olhou irritada para Thomy completamente concentrado no que fazia.

"Faz ele tirar o dedo do nariz Roxton".

"Eu? Por que eu?".

A herdeira fez uma cara de nojo quando Thomy esticou o dedinho mostrando o que tinha tirado lá de dentro.

"Eca" – disse ela virando o rosto

O menino pareceu notar o aborrecimento dos adultos e sem desviar os olhos dos dois começou a trazer lentamente o dedo para a boca.

"Não moleque. Você não vai fazer isso." – advertiu Roxton.

"Segura ele Roxton!!!" - Gritou a herdeira.

Os dois correram ao mesmo tempo pra cima de Thomy que foi mais rápido e "glup!" botou o dedo na boca.

"Vou vomitar..." - Marguerite saiu correndo em direção a varanda.

* * *

Chovia torrencialmente no plateau. A tempestade caiu ao amanhecer do terceiro dia da disputa e não parou desde então tornando impossível sinalizarem com os espelhos.

Marguerite e Roxton concentraram seus últimos esforços no que quer que estivessem ensinando ao garoto.

Pela manhã Marguerite trancou-se com o ele no quarto e Roxton, quando tentava espionar colocando o ouvido na porta, mal conseguia ouvir algum som.

A tarde os papéis se inverteram cabendo a John esconder-se com a criança enquanto Marguerite tentava desvendar o que estavam fazendo. Mas assim como ela, quando queria Roxton também sabia fazer mistério.

Malone e Verônica deveriam ter retornado ao entardecer, mas eles não apareceram provavelmente aguardando em algum abrigo. Com a chuva tornara-se praticamente impossível andar pelo platô.

E a noite a saudade de Thomy pareceu ter atingido o limite e ele não dormiu. Também não chorou, mas parecia aguardar ansioso pelo retorno de Verônica. Roxton e Marguerite estavam exaustos. Cuidar dele sem estarem habituados já era cansativo, ter que virar a noite brincando era um suplício.

* * *

_4 HORAS DA MANHÃ..._

"Margueriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!".

Pulando de susto a herdeira quase jogou longe o bule de café que acabava de fazer para espantar o sono. Furiosa foi até a varanda. O caçador e o menino estavam sentados no acolchoado rodeados de brinquedos.

"Droga Roxton! Você parece maluco gritando assim. O que foi agora?".

Ele não respondeu. Apenas pegou o braço de Thomy e levantou mostrando a pequena lata com a mãozinha entalada.

"Eu não acredito" – Desanimada ela juntou-se aos dois, sentada no chão.

"Vamos puxar" – Segurou por trás o corpinho da criança enquanto o homem puxava a lata sem sucesso. Thomy olhou muito feio para Roxton que soltou. Depois com a mão no queixo o caçador meditou.

"Marguerite. Você já reparou que toda vez que existe algum problema ele pensa que eu sou o malvado?".

"Porque você é. Jogou ele longe do balanço, deixou sem comer, quase afogou e mais essa agora. Como vamos tirar isso?".

"Banha de raptor. Pegue um pouco de banha de raptor na cozinha."

Thomy nem se abalava. Parecia ter concluído que enquanto os dois estivessem discutindo era melhor brincar sozinho, então batia a lata com a mão presa no chão apreciando o barulho.

Meia hora depois...

"Roxton!!" Chamava a herdeira o homem distraído passando na décima tentativa creme de barbear no braço do garoto. "Roxton... Roxton!!!"

"O que foi?" Olhou repentina e visivelmente cansado.Respondeu com certa rispidez, mas Marguerite parecia muito nervosa.

"Pára com isso!" Pegou o pano já imundo e tirou mais uma solução do braço do garoto, que estava também cansado.Thomy estava encostado a uma almofada muito calmo, ao lado das pernas da mulher que segurava o pote.

"Nada está adiantando.." Disse com certo desânimo.

"Vou na cozinha ver o que pode nos tirar dessa fria..." Marguerite se levantou lentamente enquanto falava.

"Verônica nos mataria se.."

"Hei.."

Roxton parou "O que é?"

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa.." Franziu o cenho enquanto John já procurava sua arma.

"Não.." ela o tranqüilizou "Parece ser o...."

Na mesma hora os dois se encararam visivelmente assustados.Era o elevador, trazendo com certeza Malone e Verônica.

Com os olhos arregalados, eles precisavam dar um jeito na situação, e rapidamente.Ou pelo menos..

"Eu o escondo" Roxton falou enquanto apontando para si mesmo e pegando o menino. "Você distrai"

Marguerite não deu nem resposta e John também não esperou para ouvir alguma.Cada um correu para lados opostos, enquanto Thomy gargalhava com a corrida desesperada para um dos dormitórios.

Marguerite tentava se posicionar da maneira mais natural possível, mas tudo que o nervosismo a fez fazer foi pular em cima da mesa, e cruzar as pernas, de um modo visivelmente estranho.

Assim que o elevador chegou, ela confirmou o que havia suposto.Eram eles.

"Puxa, por onde vocês andaram?" Ela varreu o casal que estava de lama dos pés a cabeça. "Alguma festa, ou celebração? Ou talvez por prazer!" Continuou a herdeira tentando ser o mais natural possível respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto entravam pé por pé na casa.

"Na corrida caímos em um gigantesco lamaçal" Explicou Ned "Mas isso não importa agora".

"Sim, onde está...".

"Thomy?" Interrompeu ela sorrindo nervosa, mas se arrependendo de ter lembrado dele.

"Sim, estou morrendo de...".

"Ah.. sinto em informá-los, mas Roxton está lhe ensinando algumas coisas, e não me deixou nem ficar por perto, parece algum segredo".

O silêncio ficou ensurdecedor de uma hora pra outra durante os três segundos que trocavam olhares confusos. "Segredo?".

"Roxton entenderá o nosso lado, ele não vai ligar se nós..".

"Oh, não!" Ela pulou da mesa e ficou na frente dos dois "Sinto muito".

Malone e Verônica trocaram mais um olhar confuso e a loira repousou as mãos na cintura. "O que está acontecendo?".

"Acontecendo? Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Não, não está! Está? Claro que não, estão enganados!!!...".

"Marguerite..." Malone disse se aproximando furtivamente das duas. "Escute" o casal coberto de lama foi dando passos enquanto Verônica dirigia a palavra, para a recuada Marguerite. "Ficamos fora um bom tempo, e estamos morrendo de saudades do nosso garoto.. queremos vê-lo agora, avise ao Roxton para continuar isso pela manh".

"Mas ele está ocupado com o garoto!". Protestou, mas parecia estar sendo envão toda e qualquer tentativa de distrair os dois.

"Às.." Malone parecia calcular algo "Às quatro da manhã?"

Marguerite irritou-se e não respondeu, apenas restringindo a passagem deles. "Vocês já se olharam no espelho?". Tentou uma nova tática.

"Que barulho é esse?!".

"Respondam! Já se olharam no espelho!?"

"O que há?" Ned perguntou como se estivessem normais. "O que há conosco?".

"Vocês estão... estão imundos!!! Não vou deixar que cheguem perto dele desse jeito, ele pode se assustar não os reconhecendo"

"Pare de besteira Marguerite, já brincamos com ele muitas vezes na lama daquela piscina natural, perto daqui, você está tentando nos..."

".....Além de estarem encharcados, imundos, fedendo, nojentos... sem contar que estão sujando toda a casa da árvore!!!" Respondeu ela sem dar importância à explicação da loira.

"Eu ouvi de novo...".

"É, eu também..".

"Eu não ouvi nada, vocês estão malucos, deve ser só a chuva!".

Marguerite pareceu se acalmar baixando o tom de voz

"Vamos fazer um trato. A chuva foi generosa e abasteceu a casa da árvore. Vocês merecem terminar sua lua de mel com estilo. Então vocês vão encher a banheira, tomar um belo banho e depois já limpinhos podem ver o pirralhinho".

"Marguerite." - Verônica irritou-se ainda mais - "A casa eu limpo depois. Quero ver o Thomy agora. Ou você sai da frente ou passo por cima"

A herdeira estufou o peito em frente à loira e fechou os olhos em seguida.

"Passa por cima então!".

Verônica gargalhou ao ver a herdeira naquela pose estranha. Em seguida adotou uma estratégia diferente

"THOMY" - gritou a loira - "Vem cá amorzinho"

"TEMOS UMA SURPRESA PARA VOCÊ!" Ned também gritou

Marguerite sentiu o coração saltar pela boca quando viu Thomy, ainda com a lata na mão, correndo dando gritinhos de felicidade ao encontro de Verônica, seguido por um caçador desesperado tentando agarra-lo.

Nem A herdeira nem Roxton pareceram acreditar quando no exato instante que Verônica se virava para o garoto, a lata outrora tão firmemente presa, soltou-se da mãozinha, indo rolar para baixo da cadeira, fazendo com que suspirassem aliviados.

A loira e o menino se abraçaram muito forte e ela o cobriu de beijos enlameados enquanto Thomy retribuía com intensa felicidade. De repente, depois de muitos gracejos, Ned tira uma enorme colher de pau artesanalmente feita pela tribo dos Zangas, com o nome do menino entalhado perfeitamente no cabo. Thomy parecia não se caber de felicidade.

"Viu?" - censurou Marguerite - "Agora vocês três estão imundos. Sumam daqui e já para a banheira".

Enquanto Thomy, Ned e Verônica se dirigiam ao banheiro, Roxton pegou a lata e olhou intrigado.

"Que sorte heim John?" - Suspirou a herdeira.

"Marguerite" - o caçador continuava a examinar o objeto - "Tenho uma coisa pra te contar".

"O que?".

"Você faz idéia porque não conseguimos tirar isso da mão dele?".

"Ele estava entalado?".

"Não" - Roxton bufou irado - "Esse moleque prendeu a lata com a mão".

"TTTHHHOOOMMMYYYY!!!!!!".

* * *

Aquela era uma ocasião solene. Sentados na sala, mais uma vez lá estavam os "gladiadores", Roxton e Marguerite, os jurados Summerllee, Challenger, Malone e Verônica e o paciente observador daquela disputa, Thomy.

"Vamos começar então" – disse Challenger – "Vou jogar a moeda. Quem ganhar escolhe se quer começar ou que o outro mostre primeiro o que conseguiu. Marguerite".

"Cara."

Challenger jogou a moeda anunciando – "Coroa. Roxton. Você decide." – Roxton levantou-se estufando o peito.

"Começo eu. Acredito que todos querem voltar logo a seus afazeres, então vamos terminar logo com isso. Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a todos, especialmente a você Veronica pela confiança que depositou em nós" – Sorria ele – "Segundo quero dizer que essa disputa foi revigorante."

"Não enrole Roxton" – reclamou Malone.

"Terceiro e mais importante." - Sorriu para Marguerite com sarcasmo. - "Por favor, não me acorde amanhã para tirar alguma duvida sobre minhas tarefas Marguerite, deixarei uma lista atualizada de todas as minhas obrigações na porta do quarto".

"Blá...blá...blá" – devolveu a herdeira irritada – "Fale menos e mostre o que conseguiu ensinar."

"Está bem. Por favor, meus amigos, devo acrescentar...".

"Anda logo Roxton".– Verônica impacientou-se.

"Tá." - Olhou para o menino que, sentado no chão brincava distraidamente. – "Thomy, venha cá rapaz". – O garoto imediatamente correu para o caçador.

Roxton colocou vários desenhos feitos por Verônica e Summerllee, além de algumas figuras dos livros de Challenger espalhados no chão.

"Cadê o raptor rapaz?".– dizia o caçador orgulhoso. Thomy hesitou um pouco, mas com um gritinho acabou apontando o desenho certo. Roxton sorriu de orelha a orelha e continuou. – "T-rex" – e Thomy apontou o correto.

"Flor... árvore... maçã..." – os amigos estavam boquiabertos, enquanto Verônica sorria encantada. Marguerite bocejou com ar blasé.

"Muito bom rapaz!" – Roxton deu um forte abraço no garoto que retribuiu. – "E então Marguerite. Não se esqueça que gosto do meu café com pouco açúcar".

"E eu gosto dele bem forte" Disse rapidamente, enquanto parecia dar mais importância no que dizer a seguir, e claro, ignorar os olhares confuso dos outros.Estava mais que claro que o caçador tivera uma idéia realmente imbatível.Ela continuou: "No entanto.. Tenho que admitir Roxton. Você realmente conseguiu ensinar muitas coisas interessantes ao pirralhinho." – Roxton inchou com o elogio da herdeira sem perceber o tom debochado.

"Foi impressionante John." – Concordou Summerllee.

"Obrigada Roxton" – sorriu Verônica sinceramente agradecida – "Eu adorei!".

"Sua vez Marguerite".– anunciou Malone.

A herdeira ajeitou-se lentamente na poltrona, sempre com ar entediado. Depois chamou.

"Thomy" – o garoto, novamente sentado no chão, ao lado da loira olhou para a herdeira com um sorriso. Como sempre, Marguerite permaneceu séria e sinalizou para ele que em segundos ficou a sua frente. A morena chegou bem perto sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Estou dependendo de você pirralhinho".– Marguerite tirou o fantoche de Thomy do bolso encaixando no dedo mínimo e mostrando para o garoto. Todos olhavam curiosos.

"Quem é?" – O garoto riu e apontou para o próprio peito.

Roxton gargalhou.

"Foi isso que você ensinou a ele Senhorita Krux?".

"Calado John" - censurou Challenger. – "Continue Marguerite."

"Obrigada George".– Chamou novamente a atenção do garoto que a olhou concentrado. Depois tirou do bolso um segundo fantoche que colocou no outro dedo. Ergueu a mão deixando que ele visse seu próprio fantoche, agora colocado ao lado de um segundo para o qual a herdeira apontou.

"Quem é?" – O garoto abriu um sorriso radiante e virou-se apontando para Verônica.

"Mamá" – disse ele com um sorriso meigo.

Challenger, Summerllee, Malone e Roxton ficaram parados olhando incrédulos para o menino, enquanto Veronica emocionada estendia os braços para ele que correu sem parar de gritar.

"Mamá...mamá...mamá...".

A moça deu-lhe um longo e apertado abraço, em seguida olhou comovida para Marguerite.

"Obrigada" – A herdeira deu um sorriso erguendo a xícara de chá em um brinde. Depois se levantou.

"Roxton.." Chamou tranqüilamente "Vou deixar a caixa de costura na porta do meu quarto. Tem meias para serem costuradas. Quero meu café fresquinho quando acordar." – O caçador olhava para ela sem reação. Marguerite chegou bem perto dele – "Ahm, Roxton... feche a boca".– Concluiu pegando no queixo caído do homem.

O único barulho que se ouvia era Malone rindo incontrolavelmente na cadeira. Só então Roxton falou atordoado.

"Esperem. Tem que haver votação dos jurados".– Summerllee colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"John, guarde suas energias para sua dupla jornada de trabalho".

Aquela realmente era uma noite inesquecível ao ouvirem as primeiras palavras do menino.

Summerllee ajudava Verônica com a louça do jantar enquanto Ned escrevia em seus diários e Challenger pedia orgulhoso, para que o garoto repetisse a palavra toda hora, para a alegria de Verônica.

Feliz Marguerite observava da varanda a bela noite no platô quando ouviu passos.

"Thoommyy..." - Uma voz firme, porém em tom baixo veio da cozinha. Era Verônica, que só de olhar Roxton indo até a varanda já sabia porque o garoto estava tão quietinho.

O caçador virou-se olhando para baixo e correndo em seguida atrás do tufo de cabelo preto.

"Vem cá moleque xereta!".

Thomy correu gritando indo se agarrar às pernas de Verônica. Roxton gargalhou retomando seu caminho.

"Veio pegar a lista de obrigações Lord Roxton?" – Perguntou a herdeira de bom humor.

O homem sorriu. "Na verdade vim cumprimentar a vencedora."

Sem que esperasse ele a puxou pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Depois, sempre a olhando nos olhos por um longo tempo, a soltou com delicadeza.

"Boa noite _minha Lady_" Sussurrou.

A mulher suspirou vendo ele se retirar. Levou a mão aos lábios sorrindo.

"Boa noite, _meu Lord_".

**FIM!!!**

****

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
